Cracking Her Shell
by Christa.Lee6
Summary: AJ Lee is nothing like her on screen character. She is sweet, and reserved, and hates having her personal life aired out for everyone to see. Vickie Guerrero is hell bent on proving that there is something real going on with her and John Cena. With all of this going on will AJ pull away from John, or will he finally get her to open up to him. John Cena/AJ Lee
1. Carried Away

**A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfic, although I am a seriously addicted reader. If you have any suggestions on how I can write better feel free to private message and/or leave your advice in a review. I will do my best to keep updates consistent. Our couple here will be working up to some sexual content in later chapters, just a warning. With all that said, enjoy! Let me know what you think. :)**

AJ had not had a very good night. She had got her job back but there were still rumors about her and John. And on top of that she had been put in a match with the "glamazon" and won, not pleasing that bitch Vickie any at all. She had restarted the match and Beth had blindsided her. Winning of course. Vickie deserves to die a slow fiery death.

She was walking to her dressing room at the end of the show to get her stuff packed so she could go to her hotel room and crash before they all took off tomorrow. She opened the door to a surprise, John Cena waiting for her. She didn't know what to say, and she could feel the tears coming to her eyes. He stood up and walked to her and she broke down in his arms. It really had been a terrible night. It felt so good to bury her head in his broad chest and she felt so safe in those arms.

If only Vickie knew how she really felt, but no one knew. Not even John and she would never have the guts to tell him. There was no way that he felt the same as she did, he was John freaking Cena and she was just a nobody again. She pulled back a little and looked up at him.

"John, I am so sorry about all of this. If it wasn't for me than you wouldn't have to deal with these ridiculous rumors. I know I am probably not doing your reputation any favors."

"No AJ, don't worry about it. I'm proud of this rumor, I could hypothetically be doing much worse for myself."

She felt the blush in her cheeks but didn't look away quick enough, he smiled at her display of nerves. She was shocked when she felt a gentle finger under her chin guiding her face to his. She closed her eyes not believing what seemed to be happening, she felt his lips and it was like an explosion of heat.

First her face got hot, then she got hungry for more and the heat spread. She started kissing back and before long they were hungrily kissing each other and locked in a tight embrace. His hands started roaming from her back to her lower back, and lower until he had her firm butt in his hands. From there he lifted her, never breaking the kiss, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked with her in his arms over to the table and sat her down on it to free his hands. Still kissing he started to remove her shirt but she stopped him.

She looked at the floor nervously, trying to catch her breath. She was embarrassed, she didn't usually lose her self control like that. She had hated having to kiss Daniel, Punk, and Kane all the time. She was a very reserved girl when it came to things like that. But John Cena was starting to light a fire within her and she knew she needed to watch it.

"I'm sorry, I just.."

She mumbled out but he put his finger under her chin lifting gently so she would look at him.

"No, don't be sorry, I got a little carried away in the moment, I should be apologizing to you. I came here to talk to you and try and give a little comfort, not to ravage you."

He said that last part with a mischievous grin. He knew they needed a change of topic with a quickness.

"So how long do you think they will let her keep this up?"

She knew what he meant, Vickie wasn't using some storyline from the creative department, she had gone to them saying she had some ideas and for whatever reason they let her go with it. This was a legitimate abuse of her power and no one could believe it was being allowed. Of course she couldn't really get rid of her, but she could make her life hell every week. She had the power to fire her but Vince would never let AJ stay gone, she was too much of a money maker.

"I don't know.. if this keeps up too long I'm going to Stephanie to figure out why they are letting it happen at all. I just don't get it. I know Icky Vickie has been with this company for a very long time and she has a lot of pull but this is a ridiculous abuse of power and It's personal. Things in the ring aren't supposed to get personal."

He could tell how much this was all getting to her. He wanted to reach out to her again, but after what had just happened he wasn't sure if it would be received well. AJ noticed the conflicting look in his eyes and wrapped her arms around his strong torso laying her head on his chest as he sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on the top of her head and assured her everything would be fine. For some reason in that moment she believed him, she felt at ease in his embrace. Too warm and safe. She was definitely going to have to be careful.


	2. Cant Sleep

**A/N: I am sorry the chapters are rather short. I am trying not to space my updates apart. I am going to keep it at a chapter a day for as long as I have the time. So my chapters wont be as long as some, but they will be regular. As a reader I know waiting sucks sometimes. **

John lay in his hotel room staring at the ceiling, he knew he needed to be asleep since they had a flight at 8 the next morning. He couldn't get her out of his head though. The way her lips felt against his, soft and urgent. The way it felt to hold her in his arms and have her wrapped around him. He didn't think sleep would come to him any time soon

What John didn't know was that a floor up and a few rooms over there was a sweet little brunette thinking very similar thoughts. She was remembering being lifted up and held in those strong arms. Breathing in his scent as their lips met. The way she felt like she didn't have a care in the world when she was wrapped in his arms. But she knew in her heart that she wouldn't be able to trust him. She made a promise to herself never to trust another man, not even one who seems this perfect. Perfect can be deceiving, she had learned that the hard way.

She wasn't even sure how things had gotten here with him. It started with the business dinner date they went on to discuss his return from injury. They found themselves finishing the business talk pretty quickly, and before they knew it they were in the restaurant talking about everything like old friends. She found it so easy to talk to him. She has a hard time opening up to people. It hasn't always been that way but certain events in her past have caused her to become more closed off. She has a fun, spunky, outgoing personality and people generally love her to death. But when things get too personal she shuts down, tries to keep things from centering on her life before wrestling.

There was one person however, who knew everything. One person who she had confided in completely over time, someone who knew her inside and out. Someone she was considering texting at this obscene hour and unloading on.

_Hey Kait, are you by chance awake?_

**_Well I am now, what's going on? Are you alright?_**

_Sorry I woke you, I was just wanting to talk. Something happened tonight between John and I and I don't know how to feel about it._

**_Waiiiiit… Something? As in THE something? You little skank! Jkjk, explain this to me, or better yet, I'll come to your room. I'm up now anyways. Room number?_**

_Kaitie you know me better than that, you're one to be calling me a skank! How's the great white ghost? ;) and 621._

**_Ha… Very amusing April, see you in a sec!_**

AJ smiled as she put her phone on the charger and sat it on the table. She knew she could count on Kaitlyn day or night. Normally they would be rooming together but Kait was rooming with a certain pigment challenged Irishman. She still wasn't sure how that relationship had come to be, but it was certainly a perfect match. They had the same silly sense of humor, they also balanced each other out. He had a bit of an issue with anger, she was like his chill pill. AJ had never seen her bestie this happy and content before.

She was still thinking about Kait and Sheamus when she heard the silly knock pattern on her door. Kaitlyn had to add her flare to everything. Smiling AJ went to let her other half in. As soon as the door opened she was pulled into a giant hug. When she was finally let go and allowed to breathe again both girls went and sprawled out on the bed.

"So spill it you dirty, dirty girl. What happened with you and Superman?" Kait asked with a mischievous grin spread across her face. "It better be good to have me in here after midnight talking about it. We got a flight at 8 ya know?"

AJ felt the blood flow to her cheeks, she felt silly now. She opened her mouth and the story just came flooding out. "Sorry about the hour, I just couldn't sleep and I needed my best friend. It may not seem like a big deal to you, but he kissed me. And not only did he kiss me, but man oh man. He really kissed me. And it was like I lost every bit of self control. I barely stopped it from going any further. I was wrapped around him and he had me on the table and hands were everywhere and shirts nearly came off and…." She noticed her friend staring at her with wide eyes trying to keep up with the rambling. "Sorry, am I talking too fast?"

Kaitlyn was trying to process what she just heard. She knew for most people a hot make out session was no biggie, but AJ is different. She knows about her trust issues and she knows they are justified. She knows this had probably rattled her best friend a lot. "No baby, I got it all. And I just gotta ask…" Her face lit up with a grin. "Is he a good kisser?"

"Honestly? Amazing, it was a verrry hot kiss. But what am I going to do about this? Things are clearly heading in a dangerous direction. I can't be with him, I can't be with anyone! I'm too damaged for that."

"Calm down Cray-J. It was just a kiss after all. You stopped it before it went too far. And you should give yourself credit, you have come a long way since everything happened, and John is NOT Kevin. I know it's hard for you to trust, but maybe you should give him a chance. We've known him for 3 years now and he's one of the most genuine guys on the roster. We haven't watched him plow through the female population of every town we travel to like most of the guys. We know he has been single since his divorce. He's been hurt too, maybe you're both what the other needs. Liz did a number on him just like that bastard did to you."

She considered Kait's words. She knew she was right, she eventually had to move forward and leave her trust issues in the past. As far as her career went, a relationship with John was completely allowed now that she was no longer GM. Vickie was just using her own storyline to embarrass AJ knowing that she couldn't come out on stage and break kayfabe. The only thing holding her back was herself and her past. "You know what, maybe you're right. Maybe I should give it a shot. He makes me feel like I can trust him, like when I'm in his arms everything bad just melts away. This bullshit with Vickie doesn't even matter when he holds onto me."

"I haven't had a chance to talk to you about that.. What the hell is going on with Icky Vickie? Why is she humiliating you on tv? And why is Stephanie letting her? We could be doing so much more with our time on Monday's. We could be in storylines and getting more ring time. Instead she's wasting time hassling you and Cena."

"I have no idea what crawled up her ass. It's really starting to get to me. She did have a legitimate claim to me not being able to date talent as GM. But I'm not dating anyone! We hadn't even kissed until just tonight. If it continues I'm going to creative and demanding to know why this is happening. She cost me my spot as GM so hopefully she's done. Hopefully she'll move on and we can get the reality show drama off of Monday Night Raw."

Kaitlyn felt herself yawn, which of course is contagious so AJ soon followed. The girls laughed as they realized they had been talking for almost an hour. "I'm gonna head back to my room my love, I hope Sheamus hasn't made his way on my side of the bed. I'll see you in a few hours! Try and get some sleep. Sweet dreams!"

AJ hugged her friend and said her goodnights before closing the door behind her and sinking into the comfy hotel bed. Nights like this when she was restless she missed home the most. The comforts of her own bed, of just being home. She was actually tired enough that she started to drift though. She had a lot to think about, but that could wait. For now she was going to get some rest and deal with reality tomorrow. She fell asleep with a certain champ on her mind and a smile lingering on her face.

**I know there was only a tiny part of Cena's thoughts in this chapter. You will see more of how he's feeling in my next chapter, promise! I'm going to try not to rush things because I want this story to go on for a while, but at the same time I'm not going to go so slowly that I lose you. So there will be a few more steamy close encounters soon. Enjoy! **


End file.
